


It Doesn’t Have to End Now, Does It?

by birk



Category: DC Cinematic Universe, Justice League (2017), Wonder Woman (2017)
Genre: AU, Because Barry is the sweetest and is going to help, F/M, Let Trevor Live, NOW SPOILER, Post-Movie, or The One In Which He Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-08 10:35:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11079801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/birk/pseuds/birk
Summary: I don't care if it doesn't happen in the movies.To me it does.





	It Doesn’t Have to End Now, Does It?

“I love you!”  
If Steve didn’t say it, that would be the sole regret of his life. Because he didn’t feel wrong about anything else in his life anymore.  
He wasn’t going to see her – or anyone for that matter – ever again, but they would live. And many more would, without even knowing there once was a Steve Trevor, and this Steve, like so many soldiers, gave up every millisecond he could’ve had for them.  
With that in mind, he ran, he jumped, he kicked, he sat, he strapped himself and he flew.  
Now the hard part – till the hardest arrived – was to not think about things that could be.  
Could they be happy, settle down, have kids and grow old together? And if she really was a Zeus’s daughter, could he stand beside her at all? Was there any future for them anywhere and why, oh why did he indulge the idea? Oh, how he wanted to hold her. To kiss her again, to feel her flesh (she would definitely put it that way), cook her breakfasts, massage her neck in a tub, read books with her, end wars with her, hear his name on her lips, salty of sweat, covered in a dim light of a cheap nightstand lamp.  
He wanted everything with her, but helping her live was the most important thing.  
Finally, it was it. He held up the grenade. That’s when it hit him: he was happy – to have known love and lost, at least. He even thought he was the luckiest man alive in dying for loving Diana.  
His eyes swelled with tears just a bit, so he mistook the light coming from above for bad eyesight. Now that was when it hit him again: something was happening. Did he hit something? There was air – wind, even – in the plane. And light. Just in front of him, the glass was turning into a blurry electrified whirlwind and out of it, to him, reached a braced hand. Dropping the nade, with the same hand he held it, he took the hand and was pulled up to God-knows-where. Time stopped. And started again.

∆

It’s been long since the first mission. Since meeting Bruce, finding Clark, since the whole League business started. She’d been thinking, watching and noticing. She didn’t actually know whether he was capable of it, but something told her the boy wasn’t simply what he seemed, not the impression on the surface. He wasn’t limited to his own body in his powers like the rest of them – he was definitely connected to something bigger and at all different. She also questioned his sanity, which might be a problem. Well, sane people do not talk to those not there, do they? But again, she didn’t know for sure.  
It was, however, clear to her after the whole Lois situation.  
“I didn’t know him then,” – Bruce would tell her, – “I thought it was just a dream at first.”  
He looked guilty. She tried to reassure him that it all ended well in the end, but the guy was just always grim.  
“I know. But I remembered him after some time. Back when there was no League – not even Trinity–”  
“And we are not calling ourselves that!”  
“–Sure. He came to me.”  
Bruce, since the beginning of the conversation, was at wonder about where she was going with it, but then he saw the watch she was holding in her hand. He saw now what she saw.  
“Diana…”  
“I know what you are going to say, I’ve been telling it myself for decades! It’s probably impossible, it could go south, but even if it didn’t, it wouldn’t get easier. Making this decision for someone, bringing someone to a different time, watching me not get old…”  
He took a deep breath, and somehow she felt calmness, too.  
“Diana. Let’s go talk to Barry.”  
If she teared up, he did’t say.

It’s been more time since it all started. Months more. Months of Barry training to get to the millisecond-precise moments in history. For Diana, it wasn’t easier calculating that precise millisecond, even with Bruce’s help. They also tried – and failed – over three dozen times now. It was many times a little bit not the place they needed, sometimes a bit early and the plane wasn’t even in the heavens at the moment they arrived, but most often it was a moment too late. Over and over again they would appear in a mist of heat and dust, and she would hear a cry of a woman far on the ground. In weeks of hearing it, she started thinking it completely impossible. It was, in fact, Barry, who wouldn’t agree to stop trying.  
“It does’t have to end now, does it?” he’d say, and somehow the words had more than one meaning to her. She knew he knew it.

So, when one day Barry messed up with visuals a bit, they went in and she couldn’t quite see anything beyond her elbow. She reached out, afraid to bump into something timeline-changing, but the feedback was strange. Just as the mist was dissolving, someone grabbed her, and in those precious milliseconds, she could make out the eyes. With all she had, she pulled.  
The moment later, they were back in the lab, Bruce in front of a screen, Barry lying on the floor somewhere in the corner, shouting incoherently about “finally fucking completing the mission:impossible-8 haha” and on top of her was a body. When they sat up, it was it.  
“Angel.”  
So she did what anyone in her position would do: she panicked. Was it him? Did he remember her? Of course he did, you idiot, he saw you minutes ago. Was it right? Did she have the right to choose for him?  
And he did what anyone in his position would do: he kissed her. He felt it, how older she kissed, whatever that thought sounded like. It wasn’t a dim light night scene at all, but he did hear his name on her lips, salty of tears. Enough for now. He was still kissing her. Time stopped. And started again.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't care if it doesn't happen in the movies.  
> To me it does.


End file.
